Juvenile Techniques
by Mystic 777
Summary: Monk pisses Ayako off, Ayako rants to Mai. Lather, rinse, repeat... Except this time, Mai isn't in the office. Is Perfect-Naru as good at giving love advice as he is at everything else he does? (NOT AyakoxNaru)


Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt and its characters do not belong to me (sad face)

* * *

**Juvenile Techniques**

Ayako punctuated her growl of fury by slamming SPR's door. She stomped into the office and froze. Naru gave her a level look from his seat on the couch. Blinking once, he returned to his reading. Ayako's brown eyes flicked to Mai's desk, seeking a distraction. "Mai is running an errand for me," Naru said, answering her unspoken question. He didn't even raise his eyes from the file in his hands.

Ayako huffed, folding her arms and throwing herself on the other couch. Naru lifted a teacup from the side table, swirled it once and drank the last few drops. After a few moments, Ayako hunched forward, face thunderous, eyes flicking to the door as if willing Mai to come through it. Naru set his cup down, closed the manilla folder, and watched the distracted miko's expression grow angrier.

He sighed lightly and said, "Matsuzaki-san, for the peace of my office, allow me to give you some advice in Mai's place." Ayako's red hair flared around her face at the speed she turned her head. Distantly, the young man noted a stutter in the pace of Lin's keystrokes.

"W-what makes you think you can give me advice on an issue I haven't even told you?" she demanded.

Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, he raised a sardonic eyebrow instead. "Haven't you learned to not question my intellectual and observational prowess by now?"

She flushed at the mild rebuke. "Fine, what do _you_ think I came here for?"

Naru smirked and tapped the closed file against his knee. "Much like the last dozen times you stormed here to interrupt my employees when they should be working; you came here because Takigawa-san said or did something to anger you. Mai has enough sense of duty not to flee her workplace during work hours so she is the perfect captive audience to your rather vocal rants."

The woman's fists clenched and she bared her teeth in a silent snarl. "Alright high-and-mighty Naru-sama," she hissed. "Since you're such a fount of wisdom, how do _you,_ in your infinite wisdom suggest I deal with the problem?"

Ignoring the sarcasm dripping from the miko's words, the black-clad young man settled back in his seat with a smirk. "Takigawa is displaying the most basic and juvenile of techniques for attracting and retaining the attention of his desired female."

The woman's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped slightly. The sound of Lin's keystrokes faltered and then stopped. "Basic techniques? Attention?" The red-head couldn't seem to form a coherent question, so Naru continued.

"Indeed. The 'incessant bullying' as you like to call it, is his way of assuring himself of your notice. As long as you continue to react how you do, he'll continue his teasing." Naru ignored Lin's door opening behind the woman and the subtle look of shock the older man cast him.

Ayako opened her mouth and closed it a few times before asking, "So if I just ignore him, he'll stop? He _is_ juvenile..." She trailed off, her expression turning smug.

"The technique is juvenile, not the man," Naru corrected. "Knowing Takigawa, ignoring him will only make things worse. He wants your attention after all."

Ayako's expression crumpled, "So you're saying I can't do anything?"

"Of course I'm not. Men are creatures of action more than words. Show him with your actions whether you reciprocate his feelings or reject them."

"Why should I believe you about this?" Ayako asked warily.

His mouth twitched, and he tapped the rim of his empty teacup with one finger. "Juvenile as the technique may be, it _is_ effective. You might call it the 'cheater's' way keeping a woman thinking about you."

There was a mischievous glint in his cobalt blue eyes that halted any further response. Mai opened the office door, a pair of plastic shopping bags in her hands.

"Mai, tea!" Naru snapped before the brunette could greet the miko. Mai scowled and stomped to the office's kitchenette. Ayako's eyes widened at the softer smirk on Naru's face as he watched the girl's progress. Once the clanging of the metal tea kettle filled the air, he turned back to the woman.

Ayako stood and shoulded her purse, her expression thoughtful. "Thanks Naru," she said quietly and slipped out of the office.

Lin stared down at his young charge. "What brought on this act of charity?"

Naru huffed in mock offence, "I'm insulted. You know I don't perform acts of charity."

Scowling at the young man's superior expression, Lin stalked back into his office.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"I can't believe Monk is taking you to Namiki Yabusoba!" Mai gushed as she helped Ayako put the finishing touches on her up-do. "I've only heard stories about that restaurant. How did you two go from at each other's throats to _this_?"

Ayako giggled and her eyes flicked briefly to the door of Naru's office. "Oh I just got some advice from an expert. He told me the secret to turning Monk's teasing around."

"Really?" This time, Mai cast a frustrated glance at Naru's door. "Do you think your expert could help me with _my_ source of annoyance?"

The red-haired woman's mouth stretched into a devious smile. "I can't reveal their identity, but I can pass the advice on before I leave." She pulled Mai outside for a few minutes. Mai returned alone, lightly blushing, and frowning in thought.

Nine o'clock rolled around and Mai slipped into Naru's office with his tea. She set it on his desk but didn't glare at him in her usual expectant manner. Her lips turned down in a frown that looked more like a childish pout. She muttered something and took a deep breath.

With a speed that suggested she was attempting to outrun her flagging courage, she slipped around the desk and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight Naru," she squeaked and spun on her heel to flee.

His hand was around her wrist before she even finished turning. Her face red, Mai looked back at her captured arm as if it had betrayed her. Naru waved the girl closer with his free hand. The girl leaned close, a faint look of surprise at his lack of reprimand.

He cupped her cheek and bought her face lower. "It appears your aim needs work," he chided, and then gave her a short kiss. "Thanks for the tea."

He released her wrist and smirked as she straightened, cheeks flaming. "I-you-"

"Feel free to come to me for practice," he drawled his smirk widening into a self-satisfied smile. She turned with one last squeak and bolted from his office. Moments later, Lin peeked in Naru's still open office door.

Naru hid his smile behind his cup of tea and said, "I told you I don't perform acts of charity."


End file.
